The recent changes in men's fashions have resulted in a large variety of colored shirts and myriad designs and colors of ties, some of which are properly co-ordinated with a particular colored shirt and others which definitely do not co-ordinate. When the ties are displayed separate from the colored shirts, the prospective customer invariably either removes ties from the racks for comparison with the shirts on a display table or carries the shirts to the tie rack. In either event, considerable time is consumed and the disarray of both the tie and the shirt display is inevitable.